Hidden Leaf High
by punkin17
Summary: A 16 year old Naruto has just transferred high schools.Everyone always seems to hate him or is afraid of him, but he can't figure out why.Then he meets Kiba, they become good friends,but an evil orginization is after Naruto!What's gonna happen? KibaNaru
1. Chapter 1

"Iruka, are you sure this is such a good idea?" a 16 year old blond asked his adopted father as they walked through Hidden Leaf High.

"I think this is a wonderful idea, myself. After what happened to you in your last school I think it was time we moved. Not only that, but I've got a cousin that is the principle here, and she cares about you, so nothing will happen," Said the brown haired man with the strange scar across his face.

Naruto nearly laughed, even though he tried his hardest to hold it back, he let out a chuckle anyways. Iruka looked at him, wandering what he was laughing at. 'Teenagers…' he said in his mind.

After walking past the receptionist's desk, which held a women named 'Shizune,' they walked into the principle's office with a slight knock.

"Hello, Madame Tsunade," Iruka said with a grin.

"IRUKA! I told you to stop calling me that! I haven't been 'Madame Tsunade' since I was an actress thirty years ago!"

'Thirty years ago!' Naruto thought with shock all over his face. 'She looks to be IN her thirties!'

"Ok, Lady Tsunade, whatever you say. It's good to see you again! This is Naruto, you remember him right?" Iruka said with a smile.

"Of course! Though the last time I saw you, Naruto, was when you were only a 1 year old." She said that with a smile, but her eyes showed she was nervous.

'I don't like to have to talk about his childhood…' Tsunade thought, thinking about it made her nervous.

'Heh, typical. Another person afraid of me.' Naruto thought bitterly, even though he wore a huge grin on his face.

"Well, Iruka, I'll give Naruto his schedule and a map of the school and send him to his second period class, first is just about over."

Iruka was about to ask her why she wasn't going to escort him herself, when she pointed to an over large stack of papers as if she knew he was going to ask.

"Ok, bye Naruto. I'll pick you up after school," and with that he was gone.

"Here is your schedule, Naruto. Your second period teacher is Mr. Hatake Kakashi, room 108, Art."

'Yay!' Naruto thought 'I love art!'

He excepted his map and schedule with a huge grin and left. Tsunade wandered how such a sweet boy could be 'Its' container. 'Huh, it's a shame such a wonderful young boy has to be tortured for the rest of his life…'

------------------------------------

Naruto arrived at the room a minute after the bell had rung. He went in and sat by a red-headed boy with a tattoo on right side of his forehead. He quietly sat down next to the red-head who didn't even flinch, then without warning, "Hi, I'm Naruto, what's your name?" he said it rather loudly causing his teacher to look up before going back to his book, with 2 more minutes to read.

"Gaara;" He said in a low, monotone voice that told Naruto to leave him alone.

Naruto watched as people filed into the class room continuously, until the last bell rang. Everyone sat down and immediately quieted down at hearing the teacher clear his throat.

"We, have a new student class. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto please raise your hand so everyone knows who you are," Kakashi said behind a mask he wore that covered his nose and mouth.

Naruto raised his hand slowly; he flinched when some people glared at him with hate-filled eyes, and at the others who looked afraid of him.

"Thank you, Naruto. Today class is a free drawing day, draw whatever you feel, but remember, it's going to be turned in," he said as he sat down and opened an orange book with a large M at the bottom.

Naruto drew what he was feeling and turned it in as the bell rang and he headed for his next class. Kakashi stared at his drawing, amazed at the artistic qualities it held and how advanced the art was for someone his age. It also made him feel sad, it was a picture of Naruto sitting on a small swing somewhere when he was little… he held the saddest expression the world had ever seen. He gave Naruto an A+ and continued grading.

---------------------------------

Naruto walked into his next class… his teacher was creepy. His name was Mr. Orochimaru, and he had pale skin, long black hair, and was standing with a large snake coiling around him. His voice and eyes reminded Naruto of a snake, and he all-in-all was rather vicious.

Naruto sat next to a kid with a grey and black hoodie on and with red tribal tattoos down both cheeks.

"Hi, my name's Kiba, what's yours?" he asked excitedly.

"Hi, I'm Naruto."

"I saw you in art class earlier, so what do you like to do?"

"Nothing, really." Naruto replied calmly.

"Hey what class do you have next?"

Naruto pulled his schedule out of his black and orange backpack, and handed it to Kiba.

"Hey, we have all of our classes together, Gym is next."

"OK, I'll see you in Gym then," Naruto said as the bell rang and he headed for his locker in the locker room. He put his stuff into the locker and pulled his gym clothes on.

He walked into the overly crowded gym and met his gym teacher, Gai.

"Ok, my youthful group. Today we will be playing Soccer in the Indoor soccer field. Remember Youthfulness is happiness! Ok, team captains are- Naruto didn't listen to the rest, he just waited as he was picked last. He finally looked his team and the next team over and realized Kiba was on the opposing team.

They made their way over to the Indoor Soccer field and got into their positions. Naruto headed for the opposing goal with the ball as soon as the whistle was blown, he made it into the goal with ease. 'Damn it, I can't let the new kid win on his very first day against me, which would be horrible. The strongest kid in school being beaten by the new kid! Ha! As if I'd let that happen!'

As soon as Naruto got the ball again, Kiba ran next to him and tripped him, mostly by accident, but it worked. He got the ball into the goal, no problem.

"What the hell was that for?!? What did I do to you!?!" Naruto yelled approaching Kiba, he stopped when he looked at his balled up fist… it was scraped up and had blood running all over his hand, dripping as it reached the end. He froze and opened his hand slowly, he suddenly fell to the floor on his knees looking at his hands as the blood dripped off of them into pools on the floor.

Naruto was suddenly in an open city with people yelling and running in fear, all he could do was watch as his hands reached out and slashed a mans throat with his claws. The man fell to the ground, dead, and as Naruto turned around he noticed hundreds of bodies everywhere… all with the same marks as the man he had just killed. He broke into tears as he looked at his hands, covered in blood. He screamed an agonizing scream that sounded like a demon's roar, before collapsing.

-----------------------------

Kiba stood there in shock as the blond fell to his knees looking at his hands with a far off look of pure terror, suddenly without warning the blond let out a screaming roar that sent shivers up Kiba's back and sent shock waves throughout the gym. It was filled with pain and suffering, but also of rage and hatred. Without warning Naruto collapsed onto the floor, hitting his head hard in the process, and making it start to pour blood.

"Coach Gai! Call the nurse, quickly!" yelled Kiba.

Gai ran off, and a few minutes later an ambulance arrived and took Naruto away.

--------------------------------------------------------Author's Note--------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not gonna be posting anymore of this, after chapter 4, for a little while. I will continue it, but I'm working on a different KibaNaru that people seem to be really interested in on deviantArt, so until that story is moving more smoothly, this one will be on hold. I will be posting three more chapters in the next few days, so enjoy them for now until I get a chance to work on this again. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't know what had happened, in all reality! Naruto had been fine and yelling at him until he saw the blood on his hands, then he just blacked out… and rather roughly too! He wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but he did feel guilty, after all, Naruto would never have fallen if Kiba hadn't been trying to win the game so badly. What really made him mad was that he had hurt someone else just to keep his pride!

Kiba continued walking down the musty hallways of the hospital. 'Ugh! I hate hospitals! They always remind me of death… Now let's see, did the nurse say room 316 or 136? I can't remember!' He walked down the hall to room 316 since that was the room that he was closest to. He knocked quietly on the door. "Oops, forgive me, wrong room!" He walked out quickly after intruding on a family. 'I knew it was room 136!'

-------------------------------------------

He was walking through a dark tunnel; he didn't have a slight clue where he was. 'H-hello? Is anyone t-there?' He continued walking until suddenly there was no floor, he was falling into nothingness.

Suddenly he was in the city with people surrounding him again. This time, however, there was a beautiful woman standing in front of him. He had no control on his body! Without warning he reached his hands out and shoved his claws through the baby and the mother at once. He heard her shrieks of pain, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling at his 'accomplishment.'

'No… No! What have I done?' he screamed in his mind. He sat up abruptly, but grabbed his head in pure pain before falling back unconscious. He knew that he was in the hospital, and that Iruka was beside him before everything went black.

----------------------------------

Iruka was startled. Naruto sat up quickly with a scream, before grabbing the bandage that covered the wound on his head, it was now bleeding. Without warning Naruto fell back into the bed and muttered, "Ir…uk…a…" and he was out again.

Iruka ran off to find the nurse and tell her that Naruto had woken up briefly, and needed new bandages around his head.

-----------------------------------

Kiba saw someone enter the room he was headed for. 'Isn't that the guy that was dropping Naruto off this morning?'

Kiba went to the door of the room and knocked lightly before hearing a voice, "Come in." He entered slowly, and once he was fully inside and had the door closed he felt the guilt wash over him like a bucket of water. Naruto was laying in the bed IVs in both arms and bandages wrapped around his hands, on his forehead was a large bandage that had just been changed.

"Hello, are you looking for someone?" The brown haired man said politely, even though it was obvious he was worried.

"No sir. This is the correct room." He looked over at Naruto before returning to the man.

"Do you know Naruto?" The man asked quietly.

"Yes, sir… I'm kinda… the one… who did this to him…" Kiba said quietly.

"Oh… alright then…"

"I honestly didn't mean for this to happen… we were just playing soccer… and I was too rough…" Kiba said quietly.

"Well, it's alright, Kiba, the doctors said he will be fine. He just has a large wound on his head that left him unconscious… Oh! I'm afraid I have to go, I'll be fired if I don't go back to work, you can stay as long as you like, just tell a nurse when he wakes up, please." Iruka walked out the door. 'That's just what Naruto needs… a good friend like Kiba.' Iruka thought happily as he left.

------------------------------------

Naruto woke up with something heavy on his chest. He looked down and noticed it had brown hair, red tribal tattoos… "Kiba!" Naruto said loudly, but accidentally. Kiba woke up with a yelp, much like the one dogs use, and looked over at Naruto sleepily.

"Hi…uuuuugggghhhh… Naruto…" He said groggily, while yawning.

"Hi yourself." Naruto said before, "Where am I?"

"The hospital, after I knocked you down yesterday, and you looked at your hands, you went unconscious, hitting your head on the floor… Naruto, I really am sorry…" Kiba said quietly.

"…It's alright Kiba… friends?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Friends. I've got to go tell the nurse that you're awake so I'll be back." Kiba said before walking out of the room.

'What was that image that I saw yesterday? It was so realistic… it felt like I really killed those poor people… that poor infant…' The thought made him shiver, and tears started falling from his eyes onto the snow-white sheets.

------------------------------------

"Naruto the nurse- Naruto what's wrong?! Are you in pain?" Kiba ran over to the bed and knelt beside Naruto who was gently crying onto the sheets.

"No, I'm alright, Kiba, don't worry about it…" Naruto turned to Kiba a grinned widely.

"…Ok, if you say so… anyways, the nurse said she would be here in a couple of minutes with the doctor."

"Ok… Kiba what time is it?"

"Uhh, about 10:30 AM, why?

"Kiba, you need to get to school, I'll be alright. We don't want you getting in trouble for missing two days of school, do we?" He said playfully.

"Are you sure…? Alright, I'll see you later then…" Kiba got up and left the room, heading for school.

----------------------------------------

The doctor and nurse came in about two minutes after Kiba left.

"What happened to your friend, dear?" said the nurse sweetly.

"He had to go back to school." Naruto said.

"Ok, Mr. Uzumaki, according to the report, you have a slight skull fracture, and will need to be confined to bed for the next two weeks. You can leave this afternoon if you like." The doctor got up and headed off to file the paperwork when Naruto shook his head to say he was leaving.

About 4 hours later Iruka came and picked Naruto up, he still couldn't walk very well because of his head so he had to be taken out in a wheel chair. Iruka took Naruto straight home and took Naruto to his bed where he immediately fell asleep.

-----------------3 days later------------

"Naruto! What are you doing back in school so soon? You were supposed to be in bed for the next 2 weeks!" Kiba said frantically running for the dizzy blonde.

"I know, but I'll fall behind if I don't come… whoa… back! Not only has that but the wound is gone, see!" Naruto said pointing to his head.

Kiba looked at his head, "well I'm still gonna help you around the school today! Apparently the wound is gone but you still should be careful. See you're already dizzy!"

Naruto had started walking, but had to lean against the wall to keep from falling. "Alright, mother dearest! You can help me walk, but I'm not going home!"

Kiba and Naruto walked off to their next class, awaiting the… interesting, day to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and Kiba entered their first period class, Language Arts with a lady named Anko Mitarashi and boy was she loud and obnoxious!

"ALRIGHT CLASS, TODAY TURN TO PAGE 45 AND DO PROBLEMS 10-27!" She said, rather loud and excitedly.

"Hey Naruto are you ok?" Kiba asked, looking at the dizzy blonde.

"Yeah, I've just got a bit of a… head…ache…" he said slowly as he started falling forward.

Kiba rushed forward and grabbed the blond, "Naruto! Are you sure you're alright?"

Naruto merely shook his head and said "Yeah," before getting back to his work.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard, it's dangerous." Kiba pleaded as he turned back to his work as well.

"I know, I know…"

The rest of the day was pretty normal, up until sixth period math, the teacher gave them the last ten minutes to do what they pleased.

"Hey, everybody!" Kiba announced. "I have the invitations to my birthday party next week."

Naruto listened intently as the brown haired boy listed the names and handed out invitations... He didn't hear his name. 'Who am I kidding, I shouldn't have expected this friendship to be anything other than a ploy!' thought Naruto bitterly as he walked off.

Kiba saw the blond walk off and rand after him, practically shouting, "Hey Naruto, where you going? You didn't get your invite yet!"

"Leave me alone, I don't need anymore tricks!" He shot back, venom dripping off every word.

Kiba finally caught up with the blonde and stopped right in front of him. "What are you talking about? What tricks, I have your invitation right here!" He said as he noticed the tears.

"You mean you weren't just playing a trick on me?" Naruto said looking into Kiba's strong brown eyes with desperate blue ones, then moving his gaze to the floor.

"No, why would I trick my best friend?" Kiba asked earnestly.

"Best friend? R-really Kiba?" as he raised his eyes from their resting spot.

"Yeah Naruto, I mean It." assured Kiba, giving Naruto a big grin.

"Thanks Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed, as he accepted the invitation and gave Kiba a hug.

"S-sorry got a little carried away," said a blushing blond.

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hello?" Kiba answered his cell phone quickly. "The baker is what? Sick! Where am I gonna buy a cake this late! The party is next week! I don't care, that cake has to be 6 tiers! (Layers of cake stacked on top of one another for those who don't know) Ughh! Fine! Bye!" He said as he clicked the phone shut, nearly breaking it in anger.

"U-umm Kiba? Maybe… err… N-never mind…" Naruto squeaked nervously.

"What is it Naruto?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Promise not to laugh?" Naruto questioned as Kiba shook his head. "I was taking baking classes for a couple of years before we moved here… maybe I could bake your cake…"

"That would be awesome! Thanks bud! Would you mind coming by an hour earlier so that I can set everything up around it?"

"Sure, I'll even help you decorate!" Naruto said. "Well I have to go, talk to you later!"

"Bye Naruto!"

----------------July 6th-------------------  
"Hey dad, did you get the three cartons of eggs I asked for?" Naruto yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes, Naruto, they're in the refrigerator in the garage." Iruka yelled.

"Thanks, dad!" Naruto said as he went to fetch the eggs.

He came back into the kitchen and began to mix the ingredients together for the cakes.

-----------------July 7th---------------------

Naruto was having problems, even with Iruka's help the cake was nearly too heavy to carry. He finally got it to the van he rented, because the cake was too big for Iruka's car. Iruka and Naruto jumped in and headed for Kiba's house an hour and thirty minutes early.

--------------Same day-----------------------

Kiba was running around frantic, his parents were out of town at his sister Hana's graduation, and to make up for not being there, agreed to pay for anything he needed for his party.

He was beginning to put streamers around the pool when he spotted a van drive up.

'Who in the world? I don't know of anybody driving a van… unless it is…' "Naruto! Glad you could make it!" Kiba said as he dashed through the gate.

"Hey Kiba! Happy Birthday! Umm, could you help me and Iruka with the cake? It was pretty heavy for just the two of us to get it in the van so we need as much help as we can to get it inside!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Sure I'll help!" Kiba said as he ran down the driveway towards the van.

Kiba, Naruto, and Iruka all grabbed a side of the very tall box.

"Ugh! This thing really is heavy and it's like 6 feet tall! How many tiers is this thing!?!"

"Uhh, let's see… 12? No, 14. It's 14 tiers, they're smaller than normal, but not by much" Naruto said happily.

"14 tiers! It only had to be 6!" Kiba exclaimed, partly out of shock, and also out of awe.

"I know, but I got carried away…" Naruto said.

"Well, let's get it inside!" Kiba said with a grunt.

They carried the boxed cake inside the house and to a table in the middle of the room. The table had a bright white table-cloth with the words happy birthday stuck on it, and 'Happy Birthday' was strung around the table in foil letters as well.

"Kiba, is that all that's done?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yeah, the pool is ready, but has to be decorated, and the food won't go out till everybody gets here. Hey, do you know how to blow up balloons with the helium tank?" He inquired as he grabbed a bag of decorations.

"No, never used one before. Why?" Naruto asked as he started to open a package of streamers.

"Ok, I'll blow up the balloons, you decorate, k?" Kiba stated as he took out a rather large bag of balloons.

"Ok," Naruto said as he began to pull out streamers and hang them up.

By the time they were done, the house looked great. Balloons were floating every where, and tied to the chairs around the pool. Naruto had strung streamers in many places, in colors ranging from blue to magenta.

Kiba "Hey Naruto! Let me see the cake."

"Nope, you're not allowed to see the cake till everybody is here." Naruto said as he darted in front of Kiba, blocking his path.

"Ugh! Fine!" Kiba said as he walked off, pouting.

'Wow, he's cute when he pouts… Wait! Whoa, Did I just think Kiba was cute?!? What the hell? I'm not gay!' Naruto thought as he walked out to the pool.

About twenty minutes after everything was sat up, the guests started to arrive. Naruto didn't know anyone who was there, and felt really out of place.

"Hey, Naruto! I want you to meet my friend, Sakura." Standing beside Kiba was a pink haired girl; she was taller than Naruto (like everybody) and had a smile on her face.

"Hello, Naruto. Pleased to meet you!" She said as she stuck her hand out.

"P-pleased to meet you too, Sakura." Naruto said as he grabbed her hand and shook it.

Kiba and Naruto walked around talking for a while, Kiba introduced just about everybody at the party. Some people gave him nasty, hate-filled glares, but most were nice and acted as if they had known Naruto their entire lives… That is until Kiba had to go and take care of some things at the food table.

Naruto was standing there alone by the pool, drinking a drink and looking at the sky, when a bleach-blonde girl approached him.

"Who let the MONSTER in this party? He must have snuck in when no one was looking," she said mockingly.

Naruto was dumbfounded. He had never been called a monster in public before, especially not in front of so many people his age. He had no idea what to do. It always frightened him when someone called him a monster, because he didn't know why. All he knew is that he would have those terrible visions about being a monster, but he didn't know what they were.

Noticing his fear and uncertainty she yelled, "Why don't you leave you stupid little creep? No one wants you here anyways!"

Naruto started to feel dizzy and sick, he ran to the bathroom.

"Yeah! Go home you stupid little monster!"

"Ino-pig! Shut up!" This time Sakura heard the conversation and saw the timid blond running to the bathroom. "If there is anyone that shouldn't be at this party it's you!" and with that she backhanded Ino so hard she spun around and fell into the pool.

"Uuuuugggghhhh! I'm all wet!"

"No duh! Now get out of here bitch!" Sakura yelled. Kiba walked up with an amused face, knowing that whatever Ino did, she probably deserved it.

Kiba, all the while amused, decided to investigate, "Hey, Sakura! What's going on? And where's Naruto?"

"Ino started calling him a monster and he ran to the bath-" BOOOOM!!!!

"What's going on?" Kiba yelled, or thought so; his ears were ringing so loudly he couldn't even hear himself speak.

Suddenly two men were running through the yard. One was handcuffing anybody he could, to whatever he could. The other was throwing small, ear-ringing explosives everywhere.

"What the he-Ouch!" Kiba rubbed his neck where he found something sharp. The last thing he saw before blacking out was nearly everybody on the ground in handcuffs.

Naruto had just gotten through throwing up, he felt better now. The blond figured the party had officially started, as there had been a lot of noise while he was busy relieving himself. He walked out of the bathroom and noticed how suddenly quiet it had become.

"Kiba! What's going on? Why's it so…qui…et…" He studied the scene before him. Teens were handcuffed everywhere, some to the fence, others just lying on the ground.

"NARUTO! Over here!" He heard a familiar female voice shriek.

"Sakura! What happened?" He cried out as he ran over to her and undid the handcuffs.

"Some men suddenly broke into the party about five minutes ago. One of them handcuffed everybody, while the other kidnapped Kiba. From the way they were headed, it looks like they went to the old warehouse just outside the neighborhood. You go and find Kiba! I'll take care of everybody here." Sakura said with confidence as she walked to a person on the ground.

"Ok, thanks Sakura. I'll see you later, and don't worry; I'll have Kiba with me." Naruto said as he ran out of the yard and down the street.

"I hope so, Naruto... I hope so…" and Sakura went back to helping.

Naruto ran as fast as he could until he got to the warehouse. He was exhausted, running 10 miles had left him breathless and tired, he even surprised himself a bit, since he had been running at about twice his normal pace.

He entered the warehouse to find it was empty… except in the middle of the floor. There lay Kiba, he was handcuffed behind his back and had a bandana over his eyes and stuffed in his mouth. He was bleeding from his right arm, chest, and hip, and was black and blue all over the visible parts of his body.

"Kiba!" Naruto began to run to Kiba when three men suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Tsk, Tsk. I thought you said we weren't followed?" one of them said.

"We weren't, master. Someone must have seen you." Another said.

"Well I don't really see how it maters, boss. We can take this brat, and his friend here is all tied up anyways." and with that the third one kicked Kiba hard in the chest.

"Stop it you bitches!" Naruto growled.

"Or what? You'll hurt us?" as he said that he kicked Kiba hard. Once in his bloody hip, and again in his back.

"I said enough!" Naruto roared, getting a somewhat surprised look from the man, as the blond had sounded more like an animal than person.

Even so, the man just as quickly returned to kicking Kiba, harder and harder.

Suddenly Naruto felt hot, he felt like he was on fire, but he wasn't even hurt. The flames just kept saying 'Kill them… Kill them…' It was a weird unbearable feeling, he tried to keep it at bay, but finally he let the flame take over… and it became him, it became like crack to an addict, it became wonderful… he was that flame… He watched himself as his body lunged forward, having no control what-so-ever, only being able to feel. He was now surrounded by men, some with crowbars, and others with long knives. Every time someone got close to him he would slash and stab at their chest or neck with newly grown claws.

The blood on his hands felt terrific, he felt as if he could kill everybody, invincible. Some people managed to stab him with the long knives, but he didn't feel any pain, only more heat, more pleasure as he let out a roar and sliced through the now frightened men's throats.

Kiba didn't know what was happening, he could here the screams of pain from his captors… as well as some kind of animal? …but, Naruto couldn't be doing that… could he? Suddenly he felt something cold and sharp land near his hands. He felt around until he was able to grab it and using it, cut through the flimsy handcuffs. He sat up and took off the blindfold and removed the cloth in his mouth. The sight was unbelievable….

Naruto was slashing through the chests and necks of the criminals, with long, beast-like claws. His normally thin whisker-like marks, were darker and more pronounced. But the most frightening part about this new "Naruto" was his eyes. The pupils were sharp slits… like a cat's… and red…blood red color. All you could see in those eyes was rage, hate, evil…

"NARUTO!" Kiba yelled, frantic to get his best friend back, hoping he could get through to him.

Naruto had just slashed the last guy's throat, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Naruto!"

It echoed through his head, but he couldn't remember who it was. His body turned around to face someone, but the face was blurred. All he saw was that the person was holding a long knife and was struggling to stand up. 'Looks like I didn't finish one off', and without warning his body lashed out with a claw, and dug it into the persons shoulder. Then he remembered.

'Kiba! Oh no! It's Kiba!'

"Na… ru… to?" He heard.

Kiba was standing there, barely able to keep focus. He watched as his best friend slowly returned to normal.

"Kiba! Kiba, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The blonde cried, tears streaming down his face.

'He's back! Oh thank God he's back!' Kiba thought.

"It's… ok… Naruto…" Kiba and Naruto were beginning to stand up, when Kiba noticed motion behind Naruto.

"Naruto!" He managed to say, but was too late. The man behind Naruto plunged the knife into Naruto's back. The injury, added to the rest, caused Naruto to cry out in pain. Kiba couldn't move anymore, he had already lost too much blood, and slowly he blacked out, the last thing he saw were Naruto's blue orbs watching him… Naruto, having lost too much blood, lost consciousness right after.

--------------------Author's Note-------------------------

Sorry about all of the chapter two updates you recieved, I was a bit confused for a while, but it's all good! After the next chapter there won't be a new one for a pretty good time because this story is on temporary hold... so sorry, but I will be submitting the story I am working on now! It's not half bad if I do say so myself, it's called Foxy Demon, so look it up if you feel like it! I'll probably also start submitting the first KibaNaru I did, which I will go ahead and say, sucks terribly... but anyways I hope you enjoy this story for the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiba could hear people around him talking loudly and could tell that he was being rolled away on something, yet all he could see was black.

"This one can go to a room, nurse I'll need you to go and clean out his wounds. The blonde one needs to go to the OR, stat! He may have life-threatening injuries and he'll need immediate surgery on his chest above the heart."

'Blonde… blonde… Naruto? Are they talking about Naruto?' He could hear them talking more about something, but he couldn't understand them as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

----------------------------------

Kiba slowly opened his eyes to a blurry white. He blinked his eyes a few more times before his vision cleared. Everything in the room was white. He began to sit up when a pain ran through his chest, shoulder, and hip.

"Kiba! You better lie down, and be careful!" He turned to his right and saw Sakura sitting beside him. He lay down carefully and turned his head towards Sakura.

"What happened?" She turned away. "Sakura, what happened?" He was a little sterner this time.

"Well how far do you remember?" She asked him softly.

"I remember the party, and the people breaking in, and then I remember being in the warehouse, but after that everything is blank." He said as he tried to remember, but to no avail.

"Well, I guess in all retrospect, I don't know much more than you. All that I know is that Naruto went after you. After everyone at the party was free, we headed to the warehouse. When we got there, I, among others, nearly passed out at the site. There were about twenty or thirty men lying on the ground… most were dead…"

She took a deep breath and shivered before continuing, "…anyways, we walked farther in and found Naruto and you in the middle of the floor. You were both out cold, but you still had color to your skin and were still breathing, Naruto had a man lying half on him with a long knife in his hands… and that had been shoved right above Naruto's heart! He had a lot of stab wounds and who knows how many cuts… you only had four injuries that had the doctors worried. I guess after that we called the law, they came, took you and Naruto away in ambulances, and said there were no charges against whoever had killed the men because they were a highly dangerous criminal group."

Sakura sat patiently as Kiba went over the entire story.

----------------------------

Kiba replayed everything that Sakura had said over and over in his mind… then it hit him, he grunted at the mental blow. All of the memories poured into his head at once, he felt dizzy as he remembered the whole thing… including that blood-red glow off of his best friend's eye's. That vision stuck in Kiba's mind and for nearly five minutes he didn't hear Sakura calling his name, until she shook him lightly.

"Huh, what? Oh, Sakura, sorry, I was thinking…" he looked over at Sakura and gave a toothy grin. "Oh, yeah! What happened to Naruto?" Sakura deathly pale, and looked ahead as if trying to think of the best way to say something.

"He… well, err… umm…" she paused for a moment and Kiba nearly died in that short second. "He… fell into a coma… last week…"

"Last week!?!? How long was I out? Wait, he fell into a coma? How is he doing?" Kiba nearly fell into a coma himself his mind was reeling so fast, but he looked at Sakura expectantly and she finally began to talk.

"Yes, last week, you were out for about eight days from blood loss. Naruto is doing well right now; he's been giving the doctors signs that he'll be out of his coma soon." Sakura gave Kiba a minute, before starting again, "now that you're awake I need to tell the doctor, so I'll be back in a minute."

A few minutes later a nurse walked in with Sakura behind her. The nurse was a young woman with brown hair, and holding a clipboard. "The doctor is busy so I was sent in his place to check you over. Now do you have any major pains anywhere?"

Kiba talked to the nurse a few minutes. She was leaving the room when Kiba began to talk to Sakura again, "Hey Sakura, do you know what room Naruto was put in? I want to check on him."

The nurse halted and turned around, catching Kiba's eye, "Naruto… Naruto… blonde headed kid? Strange whisker like marks?" He nodded his head to everything she said and she continued, "He was in coma earlier today, he woke out of it about an hour ago. He's in a special room in the hospital, only family members are allowed in."

"Can you tell me what room that is? Please? He wouldn't even be in this mess if it weren't for me…" Kiba pleaded with her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have the liberty to release that information. Only the head nurse is able to release that kind of information… maybe if you ask her she'll get you access. I'll send her in," she walked out and headed towards the nurses station.

-----------------------------------

He could hear someone talking nearby; he could tell it was a man. Whoever it was they were yelling hysterically about their "poor son".

"Ir… u… ka?" He couldn't tell if he had said it out loud or if he said it in his head. It wasn't until that person stopped yelling, that he knew he must have said it out loud. He tried to open his eyes but they felt like lead.

After a few minutes he finally managed to open his eyes, everything was blurry and he couldn't focus on anything. He could see somebody sitting beside him, and a few other people standing, but he had no idea who they were.

"Naruto? Naruto are you awake?" He could tell it was Iruka, but he couldn't get his vision cleared enough to see him.

He tried to respond, but all he could manage was a moan. He ached all over, and every time he tried to move a body part intense pain would shoot through his body.

He finally was able to clear his vision enough to see everyone clearly. He looked at every face before turning to Iruka. He started to sit up, but an intense pain shot through his chest, his vision started to blur, and he continued falling forward. All of the people shot forward immediately, stopping him from falling forward, and laying him back down.

Naruto tried over and over to get a breath, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get oxygen. His vision was beginning to go black, and just before he blacked out he felt a mask being put over his face.

----------------------------------------

The nurse was heard walking down the hall a short way and yelling." What is it, Airisu? (In Japanese that means Iris)" Kiba heard an older lady call. "Mother, one of our patients has to talk to you about something."

"Alright, dear, I'm coming, I'm coming." He heard someone clacking down the hall, apparently wearing high-heels.

The sound kept coming closer to the door, and when the door knob turned Kiba, with the help of Sakura sat up and faced the noise. The door opened slowly and an older woman walked in wearing a pink and white outfit that was different from all of the other nurses. It was a starched outfit, the skirt went down past the knees and the plate on her shirt symbolized that she was, indeed, the head nurse.

"Hello, I'm glad to see you awake. I would have come earlier, but the doctor needed me in the OR," said the slightly wrinkled woman calmly.

"That's ok." Kiba said, he was trying his hardest not to jump straight into his question, but he wanted to know what had happened to his best friend!

"So, my daughter said that you had something you wanted to talk to me about? I'll be happy to oblige to any request." said the woman in a slightly peppy voice.

"Hmm, oh yes… I don't know if you'll be able to oblige is the whole problem…" Kiba said glumly, suddenly losing hope in the nurse.

"Well, let's find out. What can I do for you sweetheart?" She said soothingly, but not losing the peppy tune.

"Do you remember the boy who was brought in with me?"

"Only vaguely, if it wasn't for the fact that I remember those weird whisker marks, I wouldn't have the slightest idea who you are talking about. But yes, do go on."

"I know he's in an incredibly secure room because of the coma, but can you-"

"Get you an audience with him?" she said in a joking voice. "I'll be happy to oblige, and don't worry, as head nurse I pull the strings around here so I won't be getting in trouble. I'll need both your names though if you want to get in… and YOU," she pointed directly at Kiba, "aren't aloud to leave this room today. Having just woke up from those injuries we don't want to knock you back out. You can see him tomorrow."

Kiba looked at her sadly, Sakura gave them their names, and she wrote them down and headed for the door. "Oh, my name is Amai; if you need anything send for me." She walked out closing the door.

"Sakura, will you go on ahead to Naruto's room? I want to know how he's doing if I can't go their on my own." Sakura got up with a nod and headed out the door. Kiba watched her go before situating himself on to the bed and falling asleep.

--------------------------------------------

"Ah! Darlings, do you have a report?" a tall pale woman, asked two approaching men. She was a tall slender woman and was wearing a long white dress, tight everywhere except at the bottom where it fanned out. Her hair was pulled into an extremely large looped braid at the back of her head, and she wore white glitter makeup that accented her facial features well, she, all-in-all, was a beautiful lady. They stopped in front of her and bent down on their hands and knees.

"Lady Ivory, the men you sent have failed. They went as planned, but were beaten. To make matters worse they nearly killed the specimen." The one on the left said in a flat voice.

The one on the right stood up, he was wearing a long white lab coat that reached the floor and was ripped up the sides and bottom. "Lady Ivory, you must take precautions in this matter," he said cockily, "Heh… if you do not the specimen will become unusable. I won't be able to conduct the experiments needed for THAT, if he is nearly dead, hmm hmm…"

"Do not speak to me in that tone, Chimera. You know as well as I do that the specimen is NOT to be destroyed. Send a message and report to Lord Scarlet. Tell him that I am sending Aqua on it this time and that he will not fail me. Also, inform Ebony that I would like to see him in our room later," she spoke with authority in her voice, but she softened at the mention of Ebony. The messenger quickly walked out leaving Chimera, Lady Ivory, and another woman in the room.

"Lady Ivory, are you sure that Sir Aqua will be able to handle this? I know that the last attempt was just a bunch of hired thugs, but maybe this is too much for even him. With his temper, I, myself, would be afraid of him killing the specimen… or the specimen killing him," said the woman calmly, but quietly.

"I'm well aware of his temper, Suki, but he is more afraid of me than he is of our target. He won't fail me, for he knows the out come would be… let's just say he'll be seeing the White light quickly." She stood up from the throne and walked out of the room through a hidden passage, chuckling at the mention of her favorite color in her sentence, leaving Chimera and Suki alone.

--------------------------------------------

Sakura could tell there was a loud commotion on the other side of the door. She turned the knob slowly and stepped into the room quietly, the only one to notice her enter was a brown haired man with a scar across his nose from cheek to cheek. She slowly approached him and one look told her who he was.

"Hello, sir, my name is Sakura. I'm one of Naruto's friends and I came to check on him." She spoke softly so as not to let the frantic doctors hear her, even though she doubted highly they would even pay attention to her.

"One of his friends?" The man said slowly, as if trying to gage weather or not it was a lie. He looked into her eyes and immediately saw worry. "My name is Iruka, pleased to meet you," he said with as big a smile as his worry would allow.

Sakura directed her attention to what the doctors were crowded around. She could tell that they were hooking up new IVs and checking various machines. She could see the heart monitor from where she was, it showed a normal heart beat for one minute and a low one another. It kept the pace up for a while before she moved her gaze to Naruto.

It was terrible. He was wrapped in bandages from his hands up. You could see some small and large scrapes that couldn't be covered on his hands. There were spots on his arms that sunk in suddenly in long straight lines going up, and Sakura could tell they were the cuts from the fight. His neck had been bruised pretty badly and it was already turning a deep black. His face had a few small bandages attached to it and a large one wrapped around his forehead, it held a look of pure, undefined pain. She could see spots of new blood on the bandage near the worst wound he had… the one right above the heart. 'The wound must have been opened by whatever caused the doctors to go into panic mode.' Sakura thought. She couldn't see anything else from the chest wound, but she also paid attention to the tube running to the mask over his mouth and the short, fast, rising and falling of his injured chest.

"Iruka, sir, I'm going to get out of the doctors way, while I go tell Kiba about Naruto. He'll be here to see him soon, but the nurses said not today." She waited till Iruka nodded and headed back to Kiba's room.

----------------------------------------------------------

He was quietly lying there; thinking about what shape Naruto could be in. He knew he had seen Naruto at his worst, but just couldn't remember what that had been. He was interrupted from his thoughts, however, when the door knob began to turn.

He slowly sat himself up. Even going as slowly as he could, he managed to hurt his shoulder, and the pain coursed through his body in excruciating waves. He turned slowly as he breathed deeply, and watched as Sakura entered. She pulled the chair up to the bed and sat down.

"Well? How's he doing?" Kiba asked quietly.

"He's doing ok now," Sakura said.

"NOW?" Kiba asked.

"When I went in, something had caused the doctors to run in a panic all over the place, and Naruto had a breathing mask on. I met who I am guessing is his dad, but besides telling me his name he didn't say anything. All-in-all, Naruto looks pretty beat up…" Sakura said the last part as quietly as possible, hoping Kiba wouldn't hear. Apparently he hadn't. He sat there for a few minutes thinking to him self, before he was pulled out of his thoughts… again! 'The head nurse from before… what was her name? Oh, that's right Amai.'

"Hello, Mrs. Amai. Is something the matter?" Kiba asked as Sakura looked at her.

"No, not at all. All though your friend gave us a terrible scare. He tried to sit up as soon as he woke up and… well let's just say he discovered the wound above his heart. He stopped breathing for a minute, so the doctors put hi on a breathing mask. He's fine now though, and he woke up a minute ago from what I've heard."

Kiba looked over at Sakura who was putting two and two together in her mind. "Is that why that wounds bandages were covered in blood? Because he reopened them?" Kiba turned pale at that.

"… Yes, he did reopen part of it, but it wasn't bad enough to worry about," she stated calmly. "If you and your friend will rest up, you will be released next week at latest," she said looking straight at Kiba.

"Ok, thank you Amai," and she walked out.

-----------------------------------------------------

"You wanted to see me about something, Ivory?" the dark man said flatly. He was wearing a dark black suit that went to the floor. His eyes and hair were the exact same color and his shoes matched them.

"Ebony, I'm going to send Aqua on the next capturing mission. Scarlet already knows of the failure at the warehouse, and that stupid Chimera is pushing my buttons about the specimen being hurt," she said matter-of-fact like.

The man looked at her expression before continuing, "You know as well as I that Aqua's temper will be too much. So why do you insist on sending him?"

"At the meeting I will announce my plan to Scarlet. Then you will see why," she looked at his expression and noticed the uninterested look. "You are so boring I wonder why I-"

"Ebony and Ivory, please report to the meeting hall for the Counsel of Seven meeting immediately. Thank you," the robotic voice played the message twice before shutting off.

"Kami, I hate that stupid voice, it make my beautiful name sound like a product on a TV commercial!" Ivory said frustrated

They immediately left their room and headed towards the elaborate hall. The door was a French door painted deep red and accented with the design of a nine-tailed fox. They shoved the heavy doors open and immediately went to their assigned seats.

Every one of the council of seven was there except for the leader, whose throne like chair sat empty at the end of the table. Many of them where conversing with the one next to them about what they were called for.

The council was in order according to power, starting with Scarlet, the Leader of the Council. Nothing is known about Scarlet, except his name represents red.

Next came Ebony and Ivory, the Heads of the Council. They are the second strongest in power and their names represent black and white.

Then Violet, the Fortune Teller. Violet is the newest member of the council, and the second youngest, her name representing purple.

After Violet comes Amber and Jade, the Strategists. Amber and Jade are the youngest members of the council, and as twins, they count as one member. Their names represent yellow and green.

Then comes Magenta, the Lead Scientist. He is a bit… girly, but a genius non-the-less. His name represents pink.

Finally comes Cyan, the Treasurer. Cyan cares only about the organizations finances and she cares about nothing more. Her name represents blue-green.

The doors closest to Ebony opened abruptly and a man wearing a large red coat that drug against the floor walked in. His hair was spiked on his head and was an extremely dark red; his eyes were the color of pure rubies. He walked over to the throne like chair and sat down, as he did so every council member stood and bowed before sitting again.

"Is everyone here, Lady Ivory?" asked the man calmly, in a stern voice.

"Yes, Master Scarlet." She replied.

"Good then let the meeting begin."

----------------------------Authir's note-----------------------------

Ok everyone, from here on out this is on temporary hold! I'm sorry but until my other story I'm working on is finished, I won't work on this one. I'll have the other story posted soon enough so no worries!

I would enjoy it very much if you would review, but I refuse to beg, it would not do any good anyways. So review if you'd like, though it would please me greatly!


End file.
